The Another Black: Gossip Time
by ksatriabawangmerah
Summary: EPS 2 IN ACTION! Mau tahu kisah seputar imprint dan pertunangan Seth? Atau gosip hot seputar hidup kawanan? Spoiler beserta penjelasan yang takkan muncul di The Another Black? Omake? Dipandu duet host tidak terkenal Collin Littlesea dan Korra Gerrard-Black, kita sambit : THE GOSSIP TIME! Two-shot? Or not? / for KOMPETISI FLAMER SEJATI
1. Eps 1 - Jacob Black

**-The Another Black: GOSSIP TIME-**

**Hosted by Korra Gerrard-Black and Collin Littlesea**

**.**

**_Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight Saga, background, and its characters. I only own the OCs, few characters' development, and background for The Another Black._**

**_Warning: Contains the story's behind the scenes, deleted scenes, A LOT OF GOSSIPS, OC, IC, spoilers, and omake(s)._**

**.**

* * *

**.**

_Take 345. One… Two… Three… Camera rolling… ACTION!_

"Salam Biang Gosiiiiip…"

"Perkenalkan. Aku Collin Littlesea," ucap seorang pemuda 18 tahun berambut ala Justin Bieber versi Quileute, yang memakai busana kebangsaannya: kemeja merah kotak-kotak.

"Dan aku sepupunya yang manis, Coraline Gerrard," sambung seorang gadis 16 tahun berambut _boyish cut, _dengan tubuh tak lebih dari 160 cm berbalut jaket tebal berbulu-bulu dan syal motif paisley. "Panggil aku Korra."

"Di sini kami akan membawakan satu _infotainment _terbaru seputar Behind The Scene salah satu _fanfiction_ kisah yang telah melegenda… Twilight Saga!"

"Sudah tahu _fanfiction_ karya ksatriabawangmerah—yup, dia bersikukuh namanya seluruhnya ditulis dalam huruf kecil tanpa jeda—yang berjudul The Another Black, Saudara-saudara?" ucap si gadis seraya mengedip sok-imut. "Jika tidak, silakan cek di akun penulis cerita ini… Tak terasa cerita itu sudah berjalan selama 8 bulan! Serinya sudah sampai episode 77, lho… Oh, tunggu sebentar," ia tampak serius dengan mikrofonnya dan mengangguk-angguk. "Ralat, Pemirsa. Baru saja ada kabar dari informan kami yang terpercaya, kisah itu baru saja update. Jadi 78 chapter sekarang."

"78? Wooowww... Memangnya masih ada yang mau baca?"

"Ajaibnya sih, iya... Padahal tadinya diniatkan cuma 30 chapter, lho..."

"Ya, terima kasih atas infonya, Saudari Korra. Itu sedikit iklan dari sponsor halaman yang tengah Anda baca ini. Jadi, mengikuti kesuksesan cerita The Another Black dan _side-story_-nya, the Legendiary of Korra, di mana sepupuku Korra yang sekarang berdiri di sampingku ini menjadi tokoh utamanya…"

"Atau _ketidaksuksesan_, tepatnya, Saudara Collin," potong si gadis, "berhubung sudah hampir tamat dan reviewnya masih x=2n…"

"Oke, cukup curhatnya, Saudari Korra. Bukan salah _reader_ kalau yang mereview sedikit... Itu si penulis harusnya berterima kasih sudah ada yang mau membaca tulisannya yang super-panjang dan ribet. Bayangkan, belakangan per chapternya saja sudah di atas angka 7 ribuan... Hiiii... Sudah begitu, yang mereview panjang-panjang dan oke, pula, sampai sang penulis senang membacanya berulang-ulang sambil ketawa sendiri sampai adiknya saja mulai mempertanyakan kewarasannya. Pokoknya tepuk tangan untuk _reader_ dan _reviewer."_

"Ya Cole, kau benar... Tepuk tangan semuanyaaa..."

_Plok plok plok..._

"Fiuh... Astaga, aku tak pernah menduga kau begitu bijaksana, Cole...," senyum Korra seraya mengerling.

"Oya?" Collin langsung saja melayang dipuja sedikit saja. Matanya langsung bersinar-sinar cemerlang. "Jadi kau mau pacaran denganku?"

"Eh? Aku kan tidak bilang begitu... Aku sudah bertunangan, ingat?"

"Oh ya...," pemuda itu langsung muram. "Maaf. Ehm," dehemnya, berusaha mengembalikan konsentrasi kembali pada tugasnya. "Jadi, Pemirsa," dalam sedetik ia sudah kembali bergaya sok-_cool_, "menyusul kisah tersebut, kali ini sang penulis—yang gilanya sedang kambuh menyusul stress berkelanjutan menghadapi _deadline_ perbaikan tesis yang sudah pasti takkan dapat A—memaksa kami menjadi _host_ untuk _infotainment show_ terbaru, bertajuk…"

_Eng ing eng…. —musik latar masuk—_

"THE ANOTHER BLACK: GOSSIP TIME!"

"Langsung dibawakan dari balik hutan hujan gelap Semenanjung Olympic dengan tudung pohon-pohonnya yang tak menyisakan secercah pun cahaya masuk…"

"Hutan mengerikan, penuh misteri tersembunyi di mana kekuatan supranatural bersemayam…"

"Wilayah yang disatroni vampir-vampir haus darah dan dijaga para serigala jadi-jadian yang keren lagi menawan… Dengan pemimpinnya, si Jacob Black yang lusuh karena jarang mandi dan kebanyakan main oli…"

"Sekali lagi, kami persembahkan…"

Kedua host acara yang baru kali ini berakting di depan kamera itu memasang pose paling oke sejagat raya—atau begitu menurut mereka—dan berseru bersamaan.

_—Musik latar kembali masuk—_

"GOSSIP TIME…!"

Setelah pasang pose selama lima detik, keduanya langsung kembali ke gaya profesional bak presenter gosip manapun, dan melanjutkan baris _script _yang sudah disiapkan sang produser, Seth Clearwater, di bawah arahan sutradara dan sang kameramen, Quil Ateara IV dan Embry Call.

"Nah, Saudari Korra," ucap sang pemuda. "Jadi apa yang akan kita bicarakan di sini?"

"Oh, hal-hal menyenangkan, Saudara Collin," sambut si gadis, kembali menghadap kamera. "Di sini kami akan membahas beragam kisah di balik pembuatan cerita tersebut, termasuk plot awal, cerita-cerita yang tidak jadi dimasukkan, spoiler—huh, seolah ada yang mau tahu saja…"

"Keseharian para karakter dengan dunia bodohnya…"

"Dan tentu saja: omake!"

"Menyenangkan, kan?"

"Ya, tentu saja. Seandainya saja kisah _infotainment_ ini tak lantas jadi ajang curhat si penulis…," si gadis menghela napas berat.

"Atau malah dihentikan, entah karena penulisnya kebingungan dengan utang multichapternya yang kian menumpuk, atau karena kisah kita ini dihujat massa…"

Mengikuti Korra, Collin pun menghela napas berat.

Tak hendak lama-lama terpuruk, Korra, yang selalu 'cerah ceria dan bersinar bak bunga matahari'—menurut Collin, tentu saja—, akhirnya kembali pada moodnya semula. Ia pun mulai mencerocos dengan mata berbinar-binar, "_Anyway_, kami sebagai _host_ akan berusaha menyajikannya sebaik mungkin… supaya tidak dipecat, tentu saja. Karena kalau kami dipecat, percayalah kalian tidak akan menyukai _host_ pengganti kami yang sudah disediakan oleh tunanganku sang produser…"

"Ya, siapa lagi kalau bukan _Jigoku Shoujo:_ Kuroi 'Sadako' Kanna…"

"…Yang bahkan tidak bisa bicara itu…"

"…Dan sang mantan Alfa, atau lebih tepatnya lagi Alfa pengkhianat, Samuel 'Medusa' Uley alias Sam The Zordon—yang lebih mirip Terminator daripada Don Juan seperti banyak tergambar dalam benak para fans…," komentar Collin tidak penting.

"Atau mungkin Frankenstein…," tambah Korra.

"Percayalah, nanti acara _infotainment_ ini bakal jadi acara horor…"

Keduanya bergidik.

"Jadi," Korra berdehem-dehem. "Berhubung menurut Guideline FFn tempat cerita ini bernaung, tidak boleh ada _interview_ tokoh dan formatnya tidak boleh _screenplay_—seolah kami tahu saja seperti apa yang judulnya _screenplay_ itu—kami akan membawakannya dalam format gosip. Lengkap dengan potongan adegan dan komentar…"

"Malah lebih bagus bukan, Saudari Korra? Kita bisa seenaknya memelintir fakta…"

"Benar..."

"HUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAAAA~!" Keduanya mengakak bak setan neraka.

Setelah tertawa selama sekitar 15 detik dan sang sutradara mulai memelototi mereka, Korra akhirnya berdehem-dehem lagi. "Jadi apa yang Anda, para Pemirsa yang budiman, saksikan di sini, mungkin sekali tidak 100% benar… Jangan kata menurut Tante Stephie, menurut cerita fanfiksinya pun… Aduh! Cole, kenapa kau memukulku?"

"Hush, bagian itu kan harus dirahasiakan, Korra… Ingat, ini gosip. Dan menurut peraturan gosip, kita harus membuat kejadian serealistis mungkin supaya pihak-pihak tertentu tidak sadar itu gosip dan menerimanya sebagai kebenaran."

"Oh ya, aku lupa… Maafkan aku, Saudara Collin."

Collin kembali berdehem. "Jadi di episode awal ini, kami akan membicarakan mengenai para pemeran. Dimulai dari tokoh utama…"

"Yakni aku, Cora…"

"Yakni sang Alfa, Jacob Black!"

Korra langsung berpaling begitu cepat pada sepupunya, mendelik sebal.

"Apa katamu, Cole? Pemeran utama cerita ini aku, _aku!"_

"Kau kan OC, Korra… Maaf saja, OC tidak bisa jadi pemeran utama…"

"Ugh, peraturan dari mana itu?"

"Ada di FFn World. Di Infantrum juga. Sering dibahas, tahu. Bahkan ada perdebatan tentang itu juga. Sudahlah, namamu bahkan tidak ada di daftar pemeran di kotak _summary_…"

"Ugh. Itu sama sekali tidak adil. Semenyebalkan apapun aku dan betapapun aku tidak disukai, aku kan karakter yang mempengaruhi keseluruhan cerita…"

"Ya, tapi kau tahu, Korra? Dunia memang tak adil, atau tepatnya lagi penulis cerita ini memang tidak adil. Kalau adil, sudah jelas kau akan lebih memilih aku daripada si Raja Neraka."

Penyebutan julukan itu membuat Korra menghentak-hentakkan kaki dengan kesal. "Collin~!" serunya. "Itu tidak ada hubungannya!"

Tak mempedulikan gadis kecil itu yang tengah merajuk, Collin menghadap kamera dan melanjutkan _script _bagiannya.

"Jadi… Kita mulai saja dengan perkenalan mengenai karakter Jacob Black… Ini dia liputannya…"

_Yak… CUT!_

_._

_Intro music_

_~THE GOSSIP TIME!~_

_._

**_Eps 1 (Percobaan). JACOB BLACK_**

_Muncul tayangan mengenai seorang pemuda bertubuh tegap bak atlit rugby, berkulit perunggu keemasan, dengan rambut cepak yang poninya sedikit di-Tintin. Ia berlari-lari hanya dengan celana buntung, memamerkan otot kekarnya._

"Ya, inilah Jacob Ephraim Black, alias Jacob Black II," terdengar suara narator yang tak lain tak bukan adalah Collin Littlesea. "Yang Mulia Paduka Alfa The Almighty, yang terkenal dengan kalimat khas kasualnya yang sumpah tidak penting, 'Tentu, tentu…'," ia menirukan suara Jacob dengan nada sangat menyebalkan.

"Tunggu sebentar, Saudara Collin," potong narator kedua yang tak lain tak bukan adalah Korra Gerrard. Rupanya dia sudah berhasil mengatasi kekesalannya barusan—atau tepatnya terpaksa berdamai setelah sang tunangan merayunya dibarengi ancaman akan dicopot dari posisi _host—_dan memilih bersikap profesional. "Kenapa namanya Jacob Black II?"

"Karena nama Jacob Black sebenarnya sudah dipakai Tante Stephie untuk moyangnya, kakek Ephraim Black. Di cerita ini, Jacob Black I adalah nama yang dipakai oleh seorang kepala suku, How-yak II, setelah ia naik takhta. Pada masanya, sekitar akhir abad ke-19, memang sedang ada gerakan Anglikanisasi—entah apa istilah ini benar—pada nama-nama asli suku Quileute, meminjam nama yang ada di Bibel."

"Oooo…"

"Nah, karena keluarga How-yak menuntut pembelaan atas salah satu anggota keluarganya, inang Kierra yang terakhir, Shi'pa, dan secara turun-temurun mengusung namanya, jadilah mereka mengambil nama keluarga 'Black'. 'Shi'pa' memang kata bahasa Quileute yang berarti 'hitam'."

"Tunggu, Saudara Collin. Patutkah kita jelaskan siapa Kierra?"

"Itu ada waktunya nanti, Saudari Korra," ujar Collin, "yah, itu kalau penulisnya memang berniat melanjutkan yang ini, sih… Soalnya kalau tidak, rasanya cerita ini bakal cuma jadi _One-shot…_"

"Haaaah~?! Artinya aku tidak akan muncul, dong?"

"Ya, itu mungkin tergantung mood, dan dukungan Pemirsa, tentu," Collin meniru kedipan maut Justin Bieber, untuk kemudian kembali ke topik tatkala jelas kedipannya malah membuat udara di sekitar mereka mendingin drastis. "Nah, Pemirsa, Anda semua pasti sudah tahu mengapa Jacob bisa jadi Alfa, kan? Ya, itu karena darahnya. Ia adalah serigala jantan pertama dari galur Black. Kakek buyutnya, Ephraim, adalah serigala Alfa jantan dari kawanan terakhir, dan Jacob menyandang darah Black dari putranya, kakek Jacob, William Black Sr. Berhubung suku kami menganut pola patrilineal, karena aku lahir dari putri William Sr., Connie, dan bukan putranya, aku hanya menempati posisi ketiga dalam hierarki putra mahkota."

"Setelah aku, tentu," sambung Korra. "Meski perempuan, aku menempati posisi kedua karena darah Black-ku berasal dari dua sisi. Ibuku itu sepupu ayah Jacob… Yeah, kalau aku berubah di dalam La Push…"

"Yeah, Jacob cuma bisa jadi Alfa karena kedua kakaknya perempuan dan tidak berubah…"

"Kalaupun berubah, dengan skema patriarki ini, mungkin Jacob tetap jadi Alfa…," tukas Korra.

"Kita tidak tahu itu, Korra. Kan urusan pewarisan ini sudah tidak valid lagi semenjak terbukti perempuan pun bisa berubah…"

"Sudahlah. Pusing kalau membicarakan hierarki. Lebih baik kita lanjut ke topik selanjutnya, Cole…"

"Oh ya, tentu," Collin kembali ke layar. "Sekarang kita saksikan keseharian seorang Jacob Black." Seketika muncul tayangan mengenai seekor serigala berbulu merah kecoklatan bertampang sangar yang berlari menembus pepohonan. "Setiap malam ia begadang, keluyuran di hutan dalam wujud serigala merah raksasa. Selalu mengaku bahwa ialah pelindung La Push, bertindak sebagai Alfa kawanan Quileute, padahal nyatanya hobinya lari-lari sambil berpikir tanpa juntrungan. Kalau sudah mendekati fajar, sembunyi-sembunyi dari perhatian orang lain, ia akan kembali ke rumah dan tidur sampai pagi."

"Bukan pagi, tapi _'siang', _Cole," koreksi Korra. "Ya, di kamus seorang Jacob Black, tidak ada yang judulnya bangun kalau belum jam 11. Malas membuat sarapan. Bikin telur ceplok saja gosong melulu. Kalau tidak ada aku, adiknya yang manis, sudah jelas Dad cuma akan makan sereal dan sosis-penuh-bahan-pengawet dan makanan-kaleng-tidak-sehat setiap hari… Sudah begitu, biar kata aku membela-belakan diri bangun jam 6 untuk membuat sarapan, ia masih saja tidak pernah mengucapkan terima kasih," katanya dengan sedikit sirat dendam. "Tidak. Satu. Kalipun."

Ia mendengus, agak kesal.

Collin berdehem. "Biar begitu, ia Alfa yang baik, sebetulnya… Paling kuat di kawanan."

"Dan mungkin kakak yang baik juga," Korra mengakui setengah hati. "Aku tidak tahu sih dia sayang padaku atau tidak. Yang jelas ia sayang pada ayah kami, William Black Jr. Setelah ibunya meninggal, dia yang terus merawat Dad sebelum aku tiba di La Push… Yang jelas sih, di rumah ia yang mengurus semua urusan rumah tangga mulai dari bersih-bersih hingga mencuci. Aku cuma kebagian memasak."

Keduanya diam sejenak.

"Oke, kita potong adegan melankolisnya dan lihat apa yang dilakukan Jacob Black sehari-hari."

Di layar besar muncul tayangan Jacob sedang melakukan rutinitas biasa. Bangun tidur, mandi, makan… lantas menyibukkan diri di garasi di bawah tubuh Volkswagen Rabbit kesayangannya.

"Ya, jadi itulah kesehariannya. Membosankan, bukan? Pantas saja ia sering uring-uringan," komentar Collin.

"Dan patut dicatat, Saudara-saudara. Sarapan favoritnya itu _waffle_ dengan saus maple. Buatanku. Aku. Aku," Korra bersikukuh meminta perhatian, sampai mendekat ke kamera segala hingga mukanya memonopoli layar.

"Ya, ya, Korra, semua juga tahu itu," sepupunya menengahi, menarik Korra kembali ke set. "Dan mobil kesayangannya? Volswagen Rabbit keluaran tahun 1980-an. Sudah jadi bangkai waktu Uncle Bill menggereknya dari tempat pembuangan mobil sewaktu Jacob berusia 15. Sam dan ayahku, Kevin, mengajarinya beberapa teknik montir supaya ia tidak keluyuran seperti umumnya remaja nakal seumurnya dan mau menjagai ayahnya. Kau tahu, pamanku kena komplikasi diabetes dan asam urat sehingga tidak bisa ke mana-mana kalau tidak pakai kursi roda…"

"Bukan berarti dia mau benar-benar peduli, sih…," Korra kembali menggerutu. "Buktinya, makanan di rumah selalu tinggi kolesterol…"

"Sudahlah, Korra… Harus diakui kakakmu itu menunggui ayahmu selama 13 tahun. 13 tahun, lho. Tidak seperti pemuda seumurnya, ia tidak lantas pergi dari rumah, padahal imprintnya tinggal jauh di Alaska. Itu pastinya tidak mudah, Jacob harus berjuang berbulan-bulan mengatasi sindrom 'rindu imprint' sampai akhirnya dengan tekad kuat, ia bisa mengatasinya. Tentu saja dengan pengalaman itu, akhirnya ia bisa membantu Quil mengatasi masalah jaraknya dengan Claire. Dan ia cowok, walau bagaimanapun. Tentu saja ia tidak begitu perhatian urusan detail kecil-kecil…"

"Mana bisa itu jadi alasan… Lagipula kenapa sih, Collin, kau membela Jacob? Bukannya kau benci padanya?"

"Ya, memang…," Collin mengakui malu-malu. "Jacob itu Maharaja _Bully," _ia menunjuk layar yang menampilkan Jacob tengah seenaknya mengobral kuasanya menurunkan Titah Alfa aneh-aneh untuk mendisiplinkan kawanan. "Aku bahkan tidak mengerti mengapa mereka bilang ia mirip Taylor Lautner yang super-hot bin guanteng sejagat raya. Asli, itu kecakepan… Tapi karena aku sudah dikontrak, aku tidak bisa menjatuhkannya terus-terusan, kan? Nanti dibilang _character bashing _dan produser sial itu akan memecatku. Kau tahu, ketiga bos kita di situ sahabat Jacob," ia menatap rawan ke seberang _set_, tempat tiga penanggungjawab acara tengah mendelik padanya.

"Oh, ya…," Korra ikut nyengir sok-tidak-bersalah.

Tayangan di layar besar berganti, memunculkan gambar rumah kayu keluarga Black dengan cat merahnya.

"Nah, Saudara-saudara," tunjuk Korra. "Bangunan mirip kandang peternakan ini adalah rumah tempat keluarga kami tinggal. Kecil, memang, maklum keadaan ekonomi kami di bawah standar, tapi lumayan nyaman dengan halaman yang luas."

"Patut disebutkan, dikelilingi hutan. Jadi kami bisa mendapatkan akses yang mudah kalau mau berubah," Collin menambahkan dengan bangga.

"Mungkin ada yang bertanya-tanya mengapa seorang Kepala Suku tinggal di rumah paling jelek di La Push… Itu karena … mmm," Korra menekur, berpaling pada sepupunya, "alasannya kenapa ya, Cole?"

Yang ditanya cuma mengendikkan bahu.

"Ummm… Itu karena … Tante Stephie yang membuatnya seperti itu…"

_Siiiing—_

"Ehm, ehm, pokoknya intinya rumah itu lumayan _cozy…_ Ya kan, Korra?"

"Ya, lumayanlah… Mengingat aku dulu hidup berpindah-pindah dan seringkali tinggal di gubuk reyot di suku manapun yang kami singgahi. Bahkan kata ibuku, kami dulu pernah tinggal di emperan toko dan rumah tunawisma, waktu aku baru lahir dan ibuku tak punya uang untuk menyewa apartemen karena harus membayar hutang persalinan…"

"Korra, fokus! Kita di sini mau membicarakan Jacob. Kau masih tunggu giliran nanti."

"Oh, ya… Maaf sekali lagi, Cole… Eh, maafkan aku, Pemirsa…"

"Lalu," Collin segera beranjak ke poin selanjutnya, "Anda bisa melihat hiasan ukiran yang menggantung di mana-mana di rumah Black, Pemirsa? Itu adalah ukiran khas suku kami. Dan patut kukatakan dengan bangga, kalau dalam hal ini aku rela mengakuinya, semua ukiran itu buatan tangan Jacob."

"Ya. Keluarga Black memang punya tangan-tangan seni…," senyum Korra. "Kecuali aku, tentu," ia menambahkan dengan agak muram. "Sayangnya kakakku lebih suka main otomotif daripada membuat ukiran. Ugh. Apa dia tidak tahu mesin menjajah manusia? Pemborosan sumber daya alam tak terbaharukan…"

Collin lekas mengambil alih giliran sebelum Korra sudah mulai mencerocos dengan konsep _green-life-_nya yang sudah melegenda. "Pemirsa, rasanya cukup perkenalan mengenai tokoh Jacob Black. Sudah terlalu banyak, malah. Kini kita masuk ke sesi Deleted Scene."

"Setelah pariwara berikut ini, tentu…"

_._

_-slot iklan-_

_._

_._

_._

_Intro music_

_~THE GOSSIP TIME!~_

_._

"Ta daaaa… Kembali bersama Collin…"

"Dan Korra…"

"Dalam acara…"

_Eng ing eng… _"THE GOSSIP TIME!"

"Nah, Saudara Collin," Korra berputar menghadap sepupunya dengan gaya sok-anggun yang tidak pernah dilakukannya seumur hidup. "Jadi apa agenda kita setelah ini?" tanyanya di bawah mata Collin yang tak berkedip.

"Ya... A, apa?"

"Acara setelah ini, Cole..."

"Oh, ya... Eh... ehm...," Collin menarik napas beberapa kali untuk kemudian memasang tampangnya yang paling oke di depan kamera. "Sekarang kami akan tampilkan Deleted Scene…"

"Woooowwww…" mata gadis itu membulat berbinar.

"Jadi tayangan yang akan Anda saksikan ini adalah adegan rahasia mengenai apa yang terjadi setelah Jacob mencium Renesmee di observatorium mini Carlisle," jelas Collin.

"Bagi yang belum tahu, adegan ini muncul setelah adegan api unggun, di Chapter 17," tambah Korra dengan gaya centil. "Tidak usah bertanya bagaimana kami mendapatkan adegan ini, yaaa…"

"Oke. Langsung saja. Silakan putar rekamannya…"

.

* * *

_._

_5… 4… 3… 2… 1… 0._

_._

_Jacob mengerjap tatkala disadarinya apa yang telah ia lakukan. Mencium Renesmee? Yang benar saja!_

_Apa dia sudah bosan hidup? Tunggu hingga kabar ini sampai ke telinga Edward, atau yang lebih mungkin pikirannya. Dan ia tinggal bersiap-siap hingga Edward menggalang seluruh keluarga Cullen bekerjasama dengan Volturi untuk memberantas habis suku Quileute._

_Oh, yeah... Mereka terkutuk!_

_"Jacob?" bisik gadis itu, memandang heran pada pemuda di hadapannya. Mereka masih terbaring berdekatan di bawah lensa teleskop bintang, namun Jacob bergeser menjauh darinya. Bayangan Jacob yang membeku tampak di retina gadis itu. "Kenapa?"_

_"Uhm, tidak…," pemuda itu tampak salah tingkah. "Maaf, aku harus pergi…"_

_"Sekarang? Tapi Emmet dan Jasper belum pulang…"_

_"Tidak. Justru aku harus pergi sebelum mereka pulang. Maaf Nessie," dan ia bangkit begitu tiba-tiba hingga kepalanya membentur teropong begitu keras. Jika ia bukan serigala, mungkin ia sudah pingsan._

_"Jake!" teriak gadis itu khawatir, memperhatikan Jacob yang berusaha bangun sambil mengaduh-aduh dan memaki. "Kau tidak apa-apa?"_

_"Tidak…," Jacob kembali berusaha bangun, dan lagi-lagi membentur teropong. "Ugh, teropong sialan!" ia menggelinding dari bawah teropong dan bangkit, kemudian menendang teropong itu asal-asalan. Alhasil bukan teropong itu yang penyok, melainkan ia sendiri yang lantas mengaduh-aduh bilang kakinya sakit. Akhirnya, tak urung ia mengerahkan juga kekuatannya—menyiksa teropong itu sampai tak berwujud di bawah teriakan Nessie._

_"Jake!" gadis itu tak lagi berseru khawatir, melainkan marah. "Apa kataku? Ibuku bilang tidak boleh memaki! Lagipula apa salah teleskopku?"_

_"Ugh. Ugh. Ugh. Maaf, Ness."_

_"Itu punya Carlisle, tahu!" air mata mulai merembang di bola mata coklatnya yang indah. "Dan aku merakitnya susah payah… Hiks, hiks...," kini isak-isak kecil mulai menjelma. "Lihat saja nanti kau akan kulaporkan pada Dad dan Granpa… Huaaaaaaa…," gadis itu mulai menangis. Alhasil Jacob langsung gugup setengah mati dibuatnya._

_Bagaimana tidak? Kini ia mulai merasakan efek imprint itu. Dirinya nelangsa melihat gadisnya menangis, dan lebih menderita lagi karena tahu ialah yang menyebabkan tangis itu._

_"Ssssh, Renesmee," ia berusaha mendamaikan gadis usia 5 tahun berbadan bongsor itu. Biasanya gadis hibrida itu mudah ditenangkan, Jacob tinggal menggendongnya atau membopongnya berlari-lari ke sana ke mari. Atau malah ia bisa mengajak Renesmee menunggangi punggungnya, berlari menyibak hutan… Tapi kali ini, rupanya tangis Renesmee tak semudah itu mereda._

_"Kau jahat, Jakey!" ia mulai memukul-mukul dada pemuda itu. Semaju apapun mental dan otak Renesmee, siapa anak yang takkan marah kalau hasil kerja kerasnya—untuk nampang pula—dirusak oleh orang yang kepadanya ia persembahkan upaya itu?_

_"Uhm, Ness…"_

_"Jakey nakal! Badung! Pergi sana! Pergi!"_

_"Ness, aku minta maaf… Sungguh...," ia hampir berlutut, tapi mendadak berhenti ketika suatu hal tak terduga muncul di hadapan matanya. "Ugh, apa yang kaulakukan?" Jacob membeliak nanar tatkala Nessie dengan kekuatan supernya menyobek logam titanium yang membalut permukaan teropong, dan mulai mengayun-ngayunkannya pada sang imprinter. Tak ayal, sekilas ujung logam itu menyabet lengan Jacob yang berusaha menghindar. Satu sayatan tampak di sana, dan sekilas hidung Nessie mengembang mencium bau darah, tapi rupaya kemarahannya sudah mengemuka sehingga ia tak hendak menjatuhkan keping logam selebar selembar lantai linoleum itu. Masih untung ia tak lantas menerkam Jacob dan mengeringkan darahnya._

_Tahu bagaimana efek keping logam berujung tajam itu, apalagi ia tahu kulit Ness tidak kebal seperti vampir, secara instingtif Jacob mengulurkan tangan untuk merampas logam itu. "Turunkan Ness, bahaya!" teriaknya._

_Tak diduganya Nessie begitu keras kepala. Astaga, ia kira sifat ini sudah hilang bertahun lalu…_

_"Tidak mau dengar!" teriak gadis itu, masih mengayun-ngayunkan senjatanya. "Jakey anak bandel! Ness tidak suka anak bandel! Pergiiiii~!"_

_"Nessie, aku sungguh minta maaf…"_

_"Pergi kubilaaaaaaaang~!"_

_Karena tak mau Ness lantas membuat gerakan yang akan menyakiti dirinya sendiri, akhirnya, di bawah ancaman seorang anak lima tahun, Sang Alfa Yang Agung pun mundur perlahan, untuk kemudian melompat kabur dari jendela Carlisle. Masih didengarnya tangis Nessie, dan raungannya karena teleskopnya hancur, juga suara barang-barang jatuh dan pecah terkena amukan gadis itu. Tapi memangnya dia bisa apa? Nessie tidak menginginkannya lagi…_

_Dan dengan sendu, ia memacu kakinya kembali ke hutan._

_._

Tayangan film itu pun selesai dan kedua host menatap bengong ke layar.

"I … itu kok jadi cerita _romance-tragedy_, sih?" Korra berbisik, masih melongo.

"Tidak tahu…," Collin juga melongo.

"Kan, kan harusnya cerita komedi…"

"Iya…"

"Jadi apa yang harus kita komentari, dong?"

"Tidak tahu…"

_—Siiiing…_

_._

_Maaf pemirsa, acara dipotong karena ada kesalahan teknis._

_._

.

.

_Credit Title_

**_The Another Black: GOSSIP TIME_**

_Host_

**_Collin Littlesea_**

**_Coraline Louise Gerrard-Black_**

_Guest_

**_Jacob Ephraim Black_**

_Producer_

**_Seth Harold Clearwater_**

_Director_

**_Quil Ateara IV_**

_Cameraman_

**_Embry Call_**

_Original Story_

**_Stephenie Meyer_**

_Idea and Script_

**_ksatriabawangmerah_**

**_._**

**_FFn Showbiz 2013_**

**_._**

* * *

.

Catatan:

Apaan sih gueeee? Nulis fic geje lagiiii?

Maaf Saudara-saudara, lagi stress nih... biasa pelampiasan jadi malah ke sini... hahaha... *tawa setan*

ada yang mau baca ga ya? Ripiu mungkin?


	2. Eps 2 - Seth Clearwater

**-The Another Black: GOSSIP TIME-**

**_Host_****ed by Coraline Gerrard-Black and Collin Littlesea**

**.**

**_Disclaimer: Characters based on Twilight Saga by Stephenie Meyer, excluding OCs_**

**_Warning: if you hope for anything serious _****or _funny, better hit the back button now…_**

**.**

* * *

**.**

_Take 249. One… Two… Three… Camera Rolling… ACTION!_

"Ya, Salam Biang Gossiiiiiiiipppp…."

"Jumpa lagi dengan kami, Pemirsa. Aku Korra."

"Dan aku Collin…"

"Dalam acara kesayangan kami…"

"Karena kami tak berani menyatakan 'kita'…"

Sepasang cowok dan cewek sok imut itu merentangkan tangan lebar-lebar dengan senyum empat jari ala covergirl dan coverboy majalah remaja era 90-an, menunggu _jingle _musik latar masuk lantas berseru ceria, "THE GOSSIP TIME!"

Setelah menahan pose itu selama sekitar 5 detik, akhirnya mereka kembali ke pose normal. Tentu saja dengan wajah berseri-seri.

"Saudara Collin," si cewek nyaris melompat-lompat di tempat saking girangnya. "Ternyata kita bisa juga syuting episode 2 ya…"

"Ya, karena kemarin ada yang minta lanjut…," Collin tak kalah girang. "Meski sedikit, si penulis sudah senang karena dia aslinya tidak mengira ada yang bakal baca. Ditambah lagi dia sedang di langit ketujuh karena _deadline _perbaikan tesisnya diundur hingga Jumat."

"Yah, kita lihat saja apa dia berhasil betulan menyelesaikan perbaikan itu atau malah keasyikan menulis fanfic, seperti yang sudah-sudah," ujar Korra skeptis. "Kalau kasusnya yang kedua, bisa jadi nanti dia tambah stress…"

"Dan dia mulai curhat sendiri lagi… Bisa-bisa nanti cerita ini dibilang IC dan bakal ada _flame_ muncul…"

"Artinya cerita ini bakal dihentikan… Tak diduga ternyata jangka waktu hidup kita digantungkan padanya bocah tidak jelas itu ya…"

Mereka berdua menunduk lesu dengan wajah muram.

"Sudahlah, Saudari Korra…," akhirnya Collin mengangkat kepala. "Penulis cerita ini kan sudah setengah sinting. Toh kita muncul di sini juga sebagai pelampiasan, jadi kita cuek sajalah dan lakukan tugas kita…"

"Ah, ya, benar…" terpengaruh oleh perubahan mood _host_ satunya, Korra pun menyunggingkan senyum lebar.

"Omong-omong, terima kasih untuk review episode lalu…," ucap Collin, kembali menghadap kamera. "Nah, patut diingat, Pemirsa. Cerita ini ditulis dalam Bahasa Indonesia, dibuat untuk konsumsi orang Indonesia. Namun, berhubung kami syuting di La Push, yang otomatis menggunakan bahasa Inggris sebagai bahasa utama di samping Quileute, sejujurnya ada beberapa istilah yang … yeah … agak asing dan sulit diterjemahkan… Bahkan walaupun aku sudah mencarinya di Google Translate…"

"Memangnya istilah apa? Sini, sini, Bahasa Indonesia sih keciiiiil…!" menanggapi ucapannya, sang sepupu menepuk dada dengan pongah. "Aku kan punya kawanan taklukan di Sumatra. Juga pernah berhubungan dengan kawanan di Kalimantan, Jawa, dan Papua. Jangan kata Bahasa Melayu, aku bisa setidaknya delapan bahasa daerah, lho!"

"Oh ya?" Collin tampak berbinar. "Kemarin ada yang menyebutmu 'alay'. Nah, apa itu artinya?"

"'Alay'?" mata Korra membelalak. "Yang benar?!" entah mengapa air mukanya agak kesal.

"Kau tahu artinya?"

Gadis itu lekas menggeleng. "Tidak, tidak."

"Bohong."

"Betul!"

Meski masih memicing, Collin mengabaikan Korra dan berseru riang ke arah kamera. "Nah, Pemirsa. Aku sudah tahu sepupuku yang sombong ini tidak sepintar yang ia akui, jadi aku sudah melakukan sedikit riset… Memang sulit, tapi akhirnya aku mendapatkan beberapa arti. Dalam Bahasa Turki, _'alay'_ berarti 'sindiran'. Dalam bahasa Tagalog, ternyata artinya adalah 'pengorbanan' atau 'persembahan'. Ada lagunya, lho, dari Filipina, 'Alay' yang dinyanyikan Kamikazee. Keduanya masih tidak masuk konteks, dan akhirnya setelah sibuk cari sana cari sini, aku menemukan definisi kata itu dari lagu yang dinyanyikan Lolita…"

"Heh?"

"Ya. Jadi itu singkatan, Pemirsa. Artinya adalah _'The Kite Runner'_ alias _'The Kite Kids'."_

"Hah?"

"Yup," pemuda itu menampakkan wajah super-bangga seolah telah memecahkan misteri Segitiga Bermuda. "'Alay' adalah kependekan dari 'Anak Layangan' alias 'Bocah Tukang Main Layang-layang…' Aku sudah mengunduh lagunya dan menyerahkannya pada Ben, yang mengurus _backsound, _untuk ditampilkan di sini. Ya, silakan, Saudara Ben. Muuusikkkk~!"

Terdengar musik latar lagu pop-dangdut. Dengan riang, Collin menari mengikuti irama lagu seraya melantunkan sebait lirik yang sudah ia hapalkan mati-matian.

_"Alay, anak layangan… Nongkrong pinggir jalan, bareng teman-teman… Biar keliatan anak pergaulan, yang doyan kelayapan…"_

Korra menganga menatap sepupunya, yang kini mulai asyik sendiri, memutar-mutarkan jari telunjuk di atas kepala sambil menggoyang-goyangkan panggul ke kanan dan ke kiri. Matanya terpejam penuh penghayatan, sementara bibirnya terus merapalkan baris reff.

_"Alay, kalo ngomong lebay, dasar anak jablay, dilihatnya jijay… Alay, orang bilang anak layangan… Kampungan, gayanya sok-sokan…"_

"Stop!" seru Korra mendadak, menghentikan Collin tatkala bocah itu tengah berputar-putar bak gasing.

"Kenapa sih, Korra?" protes sepupunya. "Memangnya tarianku jelek?"

"Bukan jelek, sih… Ya, ya, kau memang eksotis dan jago tarian tradisional. Tapi entah mengapa aku memikirkan para pemirsa. Kasihan mereka..."

"Lho?"

"Yeah, berhubung kau dibilang mirip kakakku, dan kakakku mirip Taylor Lautner… Lantas ponimu itu meniru rambut Justin Bieber… Bayangkan saja persilangan TL dan JB menari dangdut koplo…"

Gadis itu tampak hanyut selama dua detik lantas merinding bak anak anjing habis tercebur ke got, di bawah mata memicing Collin yang memandang sepupunya seakan gadis itu sudah setengah sinting atau apa. Yang nyaris benar, kalau mau jujur.

"Hiiii, pokoknya jangan lakukan itu lagi!" perintah Korra seraya mengibas-ngibas, berusaha mengenyahkan bayangan mengerikan dari kepalanya. Sebelum Collin protes, ia sudah bertanya, "Lagipula, memangnya kau tahu apa artinya?"

"Tentu!" angguk Collin bangga, lantas mengeluarkan selembar kertas dari saku. "Dengar, ya… Ehm. Ehm. Ini terjemahan dari The Almighty Google:

_Alay. Kids Kites._

_Roadside hanging out with friends._

_Let me look socially children. Are fond of wandering._

_._

_Alay, style kayak artist, quasi-celebrities, tacky-tacky abis_

_Ouch unclean so narcisstic_

_Alay don't lebay please_

_._

_Alay if talking lebay_

_Basic child jablay, saw jijay_

_Alay, people say kids kites, countrified style dissimulation…"_

Korra makin menganga.

"Me, memang kau bisa mengerti terjemahan sekacau itu?"

"Sebenarnya tidak, sih…," Collin cengengesan. "Aku meraba-raba kasar, tapi makin lama makin tidak mengerti… Maksudnya apa sih? 'Layang-layang milik anak kecil'? Apa maksudnya soal bocah yang suka menerbangkan layang-layang, _hang-out _bersama teman-temannya, jadi seniman kayak, hidup tidak bersih dan narsis, pura-pura… eh, gaya kampungan? Atau maksudnya bergaya bak penduduk desa?"

Korra menepuk jidat. "Collin~" erangnya putus asa. "Kan semua juga tahu, terjemahan instan Google tidak bisa dipercaya…"

"Ya, makanya itu aku ingin bertanya. Misalnya, apa arti 'jijay', 'lebay', dan 'jablay'? Lalu apa hubungannya denganmu hingga kau dibilang 'pengejar layang-layang'? Memangnya kau suka main layang-layang?"

"Oh Tuhan… Sudah, Cole, pokoknya kau tidak perlu tahu…"

"Tapi aku penasaran…"

"Aaaaah, tidak, tidak. Lupakan itu! Itu bahasa _slank, _kau takkan bisa dapatkan artinya di kamus manapun."

"Artinya kau tahu kan?" tembak Collin, yang sesaat membuat Korra seakan kebakaran jenggot, kalau ia punya.

"Ugh," merasa kalah, gadis itu memalingkan muka. "Tahu pun takkan kuberi tahu," tegasnya.

Makin berdeterminasi dengan penolakan sepupunya yang jelas menyembunyikan sesuatu, Collin terus mencecar. _"Pleeeeasssseee…,"_ bujuknya, kini melancarkan jurus jitu _puppy-eyes._

"Tidak mempan, Cole!" pelotot Korra kejam.

"Ugh. Kalau sama Seth, kau mau…"

"Jangan mulai deh, Cole… Kau mau aku cabut dari posisi _host_, biar kau berpasangan dengan Kuroi Kanna?"

Korra yang mendadak menyerang balik dengan ancaman Sadako kontan membuat Collin langsung bergidik. "Tidak, terima kasih," tolaknya cepat.

"Ya sudah, kalau begitu cepat lanjut acaranya!"

"Iya, iya…," gerutu Collin. "Ya sudah, Pemirsa. Rupanya sepupuku ini memang omongnya saja yang besar, dia tidak mau bilang apa artinya pasti karena ia memang tidak tahu. Atau artinya jelek, seperti salah satu frase dalam lagu tadi, ia dikatakan _'tacky' _dan _'countrified'._"

"Collin!"

"Uhm. Ya, ya, ya… Maaf, maaf," ia berdehem di bawah pelototan Korra. "Oh ya, Pemirsa, perlu kami sampaikan. Kali ini, acaranya akan disiarkan secara _LIVE!" _serunya ceria.

"_Live?_ Memangnya dananya cukup ya?" si gadis melirik ke arah produser.

"Sudahlah… Yang penting kan kita sudah dikontrak…"

"Yeah, tidak apa-apa sih… Masalahnya dia memberiku cincin tunangan dengan batu diamond palsu karena bilang tidak punya uang, lantas bikin acara _live… _Itu kan aneh…" si gadis tampak menekur, lantas memandang sinis ke seberang set dengan wajah kejam. Namun sesaat kemudian wajahnya tampak sangat sumringah. "Oh ya, aku baru ingat!" ia menepuk tangan. "Tentu saja tunanganku yang baik akan membuatnya _live! _Karena ini episode 2! Tahu apa artinya?"

Kendati sudah tidak terkejut lagi dengan perubahan mood Korra yang bagai _roller-coaster, _Collin agak bingung dengan hubungan antara episode 2_, live,_ dan urusan Seth. "Apa memang?" tanyanya tak mengerti.

"Ini … adalah…," wajah si gadis memonopoli layar, tersenyum sangat lebar seraya menunjuk hidungnya, "… Episode tentang aku!"

"Heh?"

"Ya kan, Cole? Kemarin sudah Jacob, artinya sekarang giliran aku sebagai _heroine _kisah ini yang dibahas kan yaaaaa?"

"Ummm…"

Tak mempedulikan sikap rekannya yang kentara sekali ragu, si perempuan sudah berjingkrak-jingkrak di tempatnya berdiri.

"Ya kan? Ya kan? Ya kan?" senandungnya. "Aku sudah punya firasat, jadi aku sudah berdandan spesial untuk kesempatan ini!" ia mengumumkan seraya berputar untuk menunjukkan busana barunya: jaket _vintage _bermotif bunga-bunga dengan hotpants hijau turquoise di atas stoking putih, dilengkapi syal _crochet _warna cerah. Sepatunya juga berganti, bukan boots coklat seperti biasa. Meski sama-sama boots, kali ini warnanya lebih cerah, sama seperti celananya: turquoise, dengan tali-temali warna oranye. Bahkan kini poni asimetrisnya tampak lebih rapi, jepit rambut bunga matahari tampak bertengger di sana. "Aku bahkan pakai make-up, lho," ia mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya sok-imut. Tampak jelas, meski tipis-tipis, kali ini ia memakai maskara dan _lip-gloss._

"Ummm…" Collin tampak tidak yakin.

"Cantik kan? Cantik kan?"

"Entahlah… Aku sih lebih suka kau dengan dandanan cuek yang agak tomboy seperti biasa…"

Mendengar komentar Collin, gadis itu langsung menggembungkan pipi.

"Jahat…"

"Lho, aku kan bicara sesuai kenyataan… Lagipula kurasa warna itu tidak sesuai untukmu. Kulit seperti kita ini bagusnya pakai warna _earthy tone._"

"Ugh. Masih mending daripada kau, bajunya begitu terus," ditunjuknya busana Collin. Meski berbeda dari kemarin, tetap saja temanya sama: kemeja merah kotak-kotak. "Memangnya kau mau kampanye di sini? Percuma Cole, Jokowi tidak bakal menjadi gubernur La Push…"

"Siapa lagi itu Jokowi? Sudahlah…," Collin mengibas, tidak peduli dengan ocehan sepupunya. "Lagipula, hari ini kita tidak akan membahas kau. Kita akan membahas para Triad."

"HAAAAHHH~?" gadis itu mengerang. "Kok bisa? Kan aku _heroine…"_

"Sayangnya, Korra, di The Another Black, kau itu antagonis."

"Antagonis?!" suaranya meninggi. "Aku yang kelimpungan ke sana ke mari berusaha menyelamatkan kalian waktu ada serangan, tahu!"

"Ummm… Tapi sepertinya _reader _tidak menganggap begitu. Mereka semua kesal padamu karena kau merebut Seth dari Kuroi."

Kening gadis itu berkerut. "Apa-apaan itu?!" serunya marah. "Memangnya kau tak pernah baca _fairy tale_? Aku Angsa Putih, Kuroi Angsa Hitam. Tentu saja Pangeran Berkuda Putih adalah milikku!"

"'Pangeran Berkuda Putih'? Maksudmu Seth? Ewwwww~!," ia bergidik. "Memang sih dia ke mana-mana pakai Volvo putih, tapi… Iiiiiigh~!" ia kembali memasang tampang jijik. "Lagipula memangnya ada Pangeran Berkuda Putih dalam cerita Swan Lake?"

"Oh, ada saja…"

"Huh, kau itu memang buta, sih, Korra… Apa coba bagusnya Seth? Sudahlah, lepaskan saja dia… Lalu kau bersamaku…"

Korra mendelik.

"Sudahlah, Korra. Hari ini menyenangkan karena kita masih akan membahas para petinggi kawanan." Tanpa mempedulikan Korra yang makin mendelik masam, Collin segera berpaling pada kamera dan berseru riang, "Ya, Pemirsa. Jadi kita langsung saja saksikan tayangan berikut."

.

_Intro musik_

_-THE GOSSIP TIME-_

_._

**Eps 2. SETH CLEARWATER**

_Di layar besar di belakang mereka tampak gambar segerombolan serigala tengah berdiri di ujung tebing dalam skema segitiga. Yang paling depan adalah seekor serigala merah kecoklatan, diikuti serigala coklat pasir di kanannya dan serigala abu-abu berbintik hitam di kirinya._

"Seperti yang Pemirsa ketahui," terdengar suara Collin, lagi-lagi berperan sebagai narator, "sistem kawanan yang diceritakan dalam The Another Black menganut pola piramida bertingkat ala MLM. Tiap orang mengepalai dua orang di bawahnya dan demikian seterusnya," ia menunjuk layar yang menampilkan bagan organisasi kawanan. "Tante Stephie bilang, sistem itu dibuat untuk mengatasi masalah kepemimpinan. Jika salah satu pemimpin tidak bisa bertugas, seperti sering terjadi, atau bahkan tewas—amit-amit jabang bayi—mereka yang ada di urutan selanjutnya bisa langsung mengambil alih, sehingga tak ada yang namanya kekosongan takhta. Dalam cerita ini, para tim kecil yang dipimpin para Beta Tingkat Dua—salah satunya aku—juga berfungsi sebagai tim patroli. Juga tentu saja mempermudah jaringan informasi dan pertanggungjawaban, kita semua tahu betapa pemalasnya Jacob untuk mengontrol anggota sampai level bawah…"

_Gambar di layar besar di belakang mereka berganti, kali tampak gambar tiga orang laki-laki dengan pose agak sangar._

Tak ada suara narasi apapun.

"Pssst, Korra," bisik Collin. "Sekarang giliranmu…"

"Masa bodoh!" Korra rupanya masih kesal dengan adegan sebelumnya, membuang muka dengan tangan bersidekap. Terdengar deheman peringatan dari seberang set, tapi rupanya ia tak peduli.

"Korra, ayolah…" rayu Collin tegang, sesekali mengintip ke arah sutradara dan kameraman yang memelototi mereka.

"Tidak!"

"Tapi kalau kau tidak mau, nanti kau digantikan Kuroi…," ia menunjuk gadis bergaun putih berambut hitam panjang yang tengah duduk di depan meja rias di pojok, menyisir rambut dengan ritme sangat-sangat lambat. Aura gelap nan dingin menguar darinya. Bulu roma Collin langsung merinding.

Lekas ia berpaling pada sepupunya.

"Ayolah, Korra… Aku tak mau dipasangkan dengan hantu Jepang itu… Aku bahkan tak yakin bayangannya ada di cermin!"

Si hantu yang ditunjuk tiba-tiba memutar kursi yang didudukinya dengan gerakan sangat pelan. Anehnya, hanya bagian bawah tubuhnya saja yang kini menghadap kedua _host_, sedangkan kepalanya masih tetap menghadap cermin.

"HIIIIIIIIIIIII~!" sontak Collin berteriak ngeri, langsung sembunyi di belakang tubuh Korra. "Badannya berputar 180 derajat! 180 derajat!"

Tapi Korra hanya berdecak dan menanggapi dengan kelewat santai untuk ukuran situasi horor itu. "Hush, Cole! Lihat baik-baik! Itu bukan belakang kepala, itu wajahnya saja ditutupi rambut."

Hantu itu menyibak rambutnya. Dan benar saja: di balik tirai panjang hitam itu, Collin melihat hidung, dan bibir, dan… sepasang bola mata beku yang menatapnya dari balik celah sempit…

"HIIII~" ia kembali menyurukkan wajah di balik bahu sepupunya.

"Masa kau takut sama hantu? Katanya kau calon Alfa? Sok berani menjelajah hutan segala?"

"Itu karena Jacob mengataiku 'lembek seperti Seth' kalau aku tidak ikut-ikutan dia. Gengsi, dong... Padahal aku sebenarnya takut sama yang begituan, nyaris kencing di celana kalau lewat tempat gelap…"

"Hah! Lawan vampir kau berani!"

"Vampir kan beda. Badan cling-cling begitu mana bisa menakutkan?"

"Tetap saja! Malu sama badan, dong!"

"Jangan salahkan aku, dong! Salahkan anak buahmu, tuh…," dengan bibir mengerucut Collin menunjuk Kuroi. "Jangan kata aku, Seth saja sudah berapa kali nyaris kena serangan jantung?"

"Ugh! Kalian kawanan raksasa penakut! Memalukan!"

"Makanya, Korra… Kasihanilah aku… Jangan ngambek, _please…," _rayunya. Sadar Korra masih manyun, ia melancarkan jurus lain, "Eh, kita mau membicarakan Triad, lho."

Penyebutan nama Triad membuat ekspresi gadis itu berubah. "Eh? Artinya kita akan membahas Seth?" tanyanya antusias.

"Tentu. Hahaha, itu artinya aku punya kesempatan menjelek-jelekkan si Raja Setan," Collin membunyikan buku-buku jarinya dengan mata menyala. Tampak dua tanduk merah muncul di kepalanya sementara aura api kegelapan membayang di sekitarnya.

Mendadak, begitu saja, sebuah pukulan melayang ke kepalanya.

"Aduh! Kenapa sih kau, Korra?" protesnya seraya mengusap-usap kepalanya yang benjol. Dilihatnya sang sepupu tengah berkacak pinggang seraya melotot padanya.

"Jangan bicara jelek soal cowokku, Cole!"

"Ugh. Dia kan memang menyebalkan."

"Tapi dia itu produser… Awas nanti kau dipecat."

Meski merinding, apalah Collin jika tidak keras kepala? Ia sudah akan berkomentar tidak terima, namun Korra lebih cepat memonopoli layar.

"Ya, Pemirsa. Itulah para Triad," seru Korra penuh semangat seolah itu kawanannya saja. "Sebutan itu digunakan bagi tiga orang petinggi kawanan, sang Alfa dan dua orang wakilnya, Wakil Sayap Kanan yang disebut Beta dan Wakil Sayap Kiri yang disebut Gamma. Mereka ini berfungsi sebagai penerjemah setiap perintah Jacob, sekaligus memastikan Titahnya dilaksanakan oleh para serigala di level bawah."

"Ya," sambung Collin. "Sebagaimana diketahui, Jacob suka meneriakkan perintah asal-asalan sehingga kami sering protes."

"Padahal sesungguhnya tidak seasal itu…" Korra menyambar. "Kau tahu, kami para Alfa memiliki insting lebih daripada siapapun. Seringkali walau alasan di balik tindakan kami tidak logis, kami merasa harus melakukannya. Agak sulit menyampaikan alasan ini-itu pada anak buah; banyak kepala kadang menyusahkan. Jadi itulah fungsinya Titah, memotong segala urusan debat kusir, sehingga keputusan cepat bisa diambil dan kami tetap bisa bergerak bagai kesatuan."

"Ya," Collin mengangguk berat hati. "Memang pada dasarnya Jacob agak susah, atau malas, untuk mencari dan mengemukakan didaktik yang cukup. Jadilah ia membebankan semua itu pada Seth. Bisa dibilang Seth yang paling bisa memahami Jake luar-dalam."

"Ya dong," tanggap Korra bangga. "Memang Sethie itu lelaki paling hueeeeebaaaaaaaaaaatttt sedunia… Baik, tampan, imut, lembut, ramah, sopan, sudah begitu bijaksana dan bertanggungjawab…" ujarnya subyektif dengan nada menerawang. "Pokoknya dia itu yang paling bisa diandalkan di kawanan!"

Mendengar pujian setinggi langit yang kelewat tidak realistis itu, Collin langsung mendengus ketus. "Apanya? Ya ya, memang harus kuakui dia hebat sebagai wakil pemimpin. Tapi di balik itu, sebenarnya dia cowok tidak tahu diri yang bisanya main belakang… Perebut kecengan orang, tukang paksa terselubung, sudah begitu kebanyakan analisis. Belum apa-apa sudah bikin hipotesis tanpa bukti-bukti jelas…"

"Apa itu, Cole? Seth itu orang yang penuh pertimbangan, tahu!"

"Yeah… Itu cuma kata lain dari 'tukang bikin pusing'. _Sherlock-Wannabe_. Dan lagi, meski banyak hipotesis sok-detektifnya mengarah pada kebenaran, banyak pula yang total salah dan malah bikin bencana."

"Enak saja! Mana coba contohnya?

"Lho, itu kan sudah jelas?" Tak perlu bukti macam-macam, pemuda itu menunjuk layar.

.

_Seekor serigala coklat pasir berlari tanpa arah di antara pepohonan, jelas mengambil wujud serigala hanya untuk menghabiskan waktu atau melenyapkan kegalauan, bukan patroli dalam arti sesungguhnya—sudah bukan rahasia lagi bahwa kawanan Quileute sering menggunakan alasan 'patroli' untuk main-main atau sekadar melampiaskan emosi. Sesekali ia berlari silang dengan menjadikan jajaran pohon sebagai patokan, atau mengejar kupu-kupu dan kelinci malang yang kebetulan lewat, lantas tidur-tiduran dengan menjadikan kedua kaki depannya sebagai tumpuan kepalanya yang besar._

_Namun mendadak suasana berubah ketika ia merasakan keberadaan yang lain. Ia menaikkan ujung moncongnya, seakan menangkap suatu bau. Gesturnya langsung menegang. Dalam sekejap ia bangkit, berlari ke arah sumber bau. Tak sampai satu kilometer, ia berhenti, dengan mata membeliak nanar. Di tepi sebuah sungai, mimpi buruknya berwujud: dua ekor lintah tengah bekerjasama mengeringkan darah seorang pria yang malang…_

_Meski beribu emosi membalut, segera ia melakukan yang harus ia lakukan. Dengan langkah pasti, segera ia menerjang. Tetapi belum apa-apa, mendadak berlompatan para vampir lain dari berbagai arah. Mengepungnya. Si serigala coklat pasir tampak beku sesaat, namun ia tak mundur. Mereka menyerang, mengeroyok si serigala yang tampak di bawah angin._

_._

"Itu membuktikan bahwa Seth adalah Beta yang hebat! Ya, ia kalah, tapi ia tidak menyerah begitu saja. Kau lihat adegan awal penyerangan? Putar ulang, Ben. Ya, itu, stop," ia menunjuk layar. "Seth menyerang dengan gerak tipuan untuk membuka kesempatan, lalu menyerang yang kelihatan lemah terlebih dahulu. Artinya ia bertarung tidak hanya berdasarkan emosi, tetapi juga dengan taktik!"

"Ya, masalah itu sih aku juga tidak menggugat, Korra… Yang kumaksud ini. Lanjutkan, Ben… Ya, stop di situ." Layar menunjukkan adegan ketika Seth jatuh dan bayangan hitam tampak melengkung di atas tubuhnya. "Oke, lanjutkan dalam gerak pelan… Nah, itu dia!" seru Collin, tatkala gerakan _slow-motion _rekaman itu menunjukkan seekor serigala hitam betina, membentengi tubuh Seth yang sudah terkapar dari serangan para lintah. "Kesalahan terbesar Seth!"

Korra kelihatannya tahu ke mana ini menuju. Langsung saja ia pasang wajah masam.

"Nah, adegan penyelamatan Seth oleh serigala hitam berhenti sampai di sini, Saudara-saudara. Setelah ini Seth pingsan. Ia hanya sekilas menatap rupa si Hitam, tapi ia langsung jatuh cinta dan mengejar-ngejar si Hitam, atau tepatnya 'tersangka' si Hitam. Ada yang tahu mengapa?"

Korra makin mendelik.

"Jawabannya bukan imprint, Saudara-saudara. Ada konsep krusial tentang imprint. Yakni seseorang harus melihat _mata _sang imprint. Reaksinya tidak instan, tetap butuh setidaknya beberapa detik kontak mata agar alam bawah sadarnya mampu membangun seluruh kesadaran itu. Oke, memang ada semacam tarikan yang terjadi jika ia sempat bertemu atau melihat bayangan orang itu, yang dinamakan _tug, _tapi imprint akan menyegel perjodohan itu. _Tug _hanya perasaan, semacam naluri bahwa kau akan bertemu jodohmu. Misalnya ketika Jacob merasakan tarikan pada Bella ketika Bella hamil, atau ketika Paul atau Quil merasa harus pergi ke suatu tempat dan di sana mereka bertemu imprintnya. Tapi insting semacam itu lemah dan tak bisa dipastikan. Jadi intinya, Seth belum mengimprint si Hitam, bahkan ia tidak tahu bahwa si serigala hitam adalah imprintnya saat itu. Lantas mengapa ia melakukan dua kesalahan? Satu, ia _mengira _ia jatuh cinta. Dan dua, ia mengira serigala hitam itu adalah Korra."

Di bawah delikan Korra yang kian berbahaya, Collin kembali menunjuk layar.

"Nah, jawabannya ada di sini. Coba bandingkan adegan itu dengan ini, Pemirsa."

.

_Layar menampilkan adegan sama, tapi sedikit berbeda. Tampak Seth tidak langsung pingsan sesudah jatuh. Meski kembali ke wujud manusia, ia masih mempertahankan kesadaran. Samar dilihatnya sosok serigala hitam itu pergi ke balik pepohonan. Tak berapa lama, ia kembali, kali ini sudah berpakaian. Dihampirinya tubuh yang terbaring itu, lantas ia duduk bersimpuh dan meletakkan kepala Seth di pangkuannya._

_"Oh Seth, maafkan aku datang terlambat…," Seth bisa mendengar suara selembut buaian angin. Suara yang dikenalnya…_

_Ia ingin bicara, tapi suaranya tercekat. Hanya keluar a-a-a parau. Begitu ia mencoba bersuara, atau bahkan bernapas, kontan ia terbatuk hingga memuncratkan darah._

_"Oh, Tuhan, apa yang terjadi?" bisik sosok itu panik. Ia menjalankan jemarinya di tubuh pemuda itu, mencari tanda kerusakan apapun. "Astaga, rusukmu menghujam paru-paru!"_

_"Ko… rra…," bisik Seth, memaksakan diri mengangkat tangannya._

_"Jangan bicara, Seth. Jangan…"_

_"A, aku … hanya ingin … bilang … a, aku … menyukaimu…"_

_Itu rupanya kata-kata penghabisan karena menyusul satu kalimat itu, tangan Seth segera jatuh. Pupil matanya mengecil ketika kelopak yang menudunginya bergetar hingga akhirnya menutup. Tubuhnya terkulai lemas mengikuti satu napas terakhir kala nyawanya terlepas dari badannya._

_Sontak si gadis meraung. "Oh, Seth… Tidak, tidak, tidak," gelengnya riuh, memeluk tubuh lunglai yang sudah jadi mayat. "Seth, kumohon jangan mati… Aku, aku, aku sudah jatuh cinta padamu sejak pertama aku bertemu denganmu di bandara…"_

_Gadis itu mulai menangis. Air matanya jatuh mengenai wajah Seth yang tak bergerak. Satu keajaiban terjadi. Begitu tetes air mata itu menyentuh pipi Seth, segerabutir air itu bersinar kemilau. Satu motif tribal nan indah muncul di wajah Seth, sebelum tubuh itu luka-luka di sekujur tubuh Seth menipis perlahan hingga akhirnya menghilang._

_Di bawah ketakjuban Korra, sinar itu pun redup. Tak lama terlihat gerak di ujung jemari dan pelupuk mata Seth, lantas kelopak itu pun membuka._

_"Seth, kau sadar…," bisik Korra dengan senyum bahagia, seolah sudah melupakan keajaiban aneh yang baru saja terjadi._

_"Ko… Korra…," Seth balas berbisik. Ditatapnya mata coklat Korra, dan suatu keajaiban terjadi. "A, astaga…," bisiknya. "A, aku mengimprint…"_

_"Oh Tuhan," Korra menangkupkan tangan ke mulutnya. "Benarkah? Oh, Seth, aku sangat senang…"_

_Dan mereka pun berciuman._

_-Happy End-_

_._

Korra melongo melihat adegan itu.

"Adegan Rapunzel apa itu? Memangnya aku bakal mengucapkan 'Oh Seth, aku sangat senang' dengan lagak Disney-Princess begitu, mentang-mentang aku kekanakan? Dan kalimat-bodoh-super-amit-amit-nan-_cheesy _apa itu? Siapa sih yang membuat skenarionya? _Oh, please!"_

"Ya, memang adegan itu tidak nyata, Pemirsa," komentar Collin panas. "Itu murni imajinasi. Selain itu ada adegan Seth pingsan dan Korra memberi napas buatan—ugh—atau Korra menghisap racun dari tubuh telanjangnya—AAARGH!—atau suhu tubuh Seth mendadak berkurang drastis dan Korra—GRHAAAA~!—menghangatkannya dengan…"

"Stop!" teriak Korra panik. "Rating acara ini K+! Jangan dibuat jadi M!"

"Memangnya itu niatku?!" bentak Collin. "Dan tidak usah merona begitu! Menyebalkan!"

Bagaimanapun bocah itu ingin mengomel dan memaki, ia sadar ia tak bisa melakukannya di hadapan kamera. Budget acara ini, bagaimanapun, sangat minim. Jika ia sampai kelepasan dan menonjok layar, misalnya, atau lebih buruk lagi menghantam kamera, bukan cuma ia akan dipecat. Bisa jadi ia malah disuruh mengganti. Padahal kondisi keuangannya bulan ini sudah sangat mengenaskan—ibunya memangkas uang sakunya sebagai hukuman karena bulan lalu ia menghambur-hamburkan uangnya demi benda-benda tak penting: sebut saja tiket konser JB plus _merchandise _mahal edisi terbatas, ditambah benang-benang rajut premium yang akhirnya hanya tertumpuk tak tersentuh di pojok. Bagaimana mungkin Collin punya semangat untuk meneruskan merajut syal bukti cintanya itu, jika gadis yang kepadanya hendak ia persembahkan syal itu keburu digaet orang?

"Intinya pasti Pemirsa tahu kan?" mati-matian Collin berusaha tampil profesional meski kentara benar masih emosi. "Seth bisa sampai naksir Korra, itu kesalahan total!"

"Itu bukan salah Seth! Itu salahmu! Kalian para Gossip Guys menginfiltrasi pikiran Seth!"

"Tidak semata salah kami juga. Ia saja yang bodoh dan membiarkan imajinasinya—koreksi, imajinasi orang lain—mengacaukan penilaian logisnya. "

"Tapi jika ia sampai termakan, pasti ada _trigger-_nya kan?" Korra berusaha membela kekasihnya. Atau tepatnya, membela dasar hubungan mereka. "Artinya sejak awal Seth naksir padaku, diam-diam _berharap_ serigala itu aku. Alam bawah sadarnya menjadikan gosip kalian sebagai bahan bakar untuk mengembangkan harapan menjadi kecurigaan, memaksa logikanya mencari celah untuk menghubungkan fakta-fakta demi menjustifikasi kecurigaannya…"

"Hah! Tidak usah begitu juga, kalau kau terus memutar ulang adegan yang sama berkali-kali, bahkan walau adegan itu telah dipelintir, ide yang semula dianggap bukan kebenaran lama-kelamaan akan mulai dianggap sebagai kebenaran. Itu yang dinamakan cuci otak…"

"Oke. Jangan bilang kau sengaja…"

"Untuk apa, coba?" pemuda itu memutar bola mata. "Jelas itu merugikanku, kan? Gara-gara si tolol Seth mulai serius mempertimbangkan ide itu sebagai kebenaran, walau tanpa bukti, ia mendekatimu. Ujung-ujungnya apa? Ia merampasmu dariku. Padahal sudah jelas kalau tidak ada dia, kau bakalan jatuh cinta padaku."

"Ha! Kau tak sungguh-sungguh menyukaiku, Cole. Kalau ya, kau takkan membuat imajinasi bodoh itu!"

Collin seakan tertampar, tapi ia tetap menegakkan kepala, jelas merencanakan pukulan balasan.

"Oke. Pemirsa pun tahu, ada satu lubang dalam adegan tadi. Ini yang paling jelas," tunjuknya. "Mana ada ceritanya Seth bisa mendadak mengimprint Korra saat itu? Kalau ya, itu kan seharusnya terjadi di bandara!"

"Ya…," aku Korra masam. "Bagaimanapun aku berharap, kalau memang ada imprint, _aku _yang seharusnya mengimprintnya karena darahku lebih tinggi. Belum lagi tidak bisa mengimprint antarserigala dalam satu darah… Tapi tidak apa," ia menoleh pada si produser di seberang set. "Justru dengan begini, kami membuktikan bahwa cinta sejati bisa mengalahkan imprint… Benar kan, Seth?" katanya dengan senyum lebar, yang kontan membuat orang bersangkutan bergerak kiri-kanan seolah bangku yang didudukinya terbuat dari bara api.

Rupanya Collin salah strategi, karena mendengar Korra mengatakan 'berharap ada imprint' dan 'cinta sejati', ia justru makin kesal.

"Nah, Pemirsa," ujarnya cepat, kelihatan ingin buru-buru kabur sebelum Korra mengatakan hal-hal menyebalkan lebih banyak, "Berhubung durasinya sudah hampir habis, sebagai penutup, kami akan menampilkan satu adegan spesial Seth."

"Setelah pariwara berikut..."

.

_-slot iklan-_

_._

_THE GOSSIP TIME!_

.

"Jumpa lagi dengan Korra…"

"Dan Collin…"

"Dalam THE GOSSIP TIME!"

Kali ini kentara sekali kontras sikap kedua _host_ itu. Meski mereka tetap memasang pose ceria, kentara sekali yang satu berbinar-binar, yang satu agak muram.

"Nah, tadi kau janji, Cole, setelah ini kita akan menampilkan adegan spesial Seth," Korra berpaling padanya dengan mata cerah. "Apa maksudmu soal pertunanganku?"

Meski setengah menggerutu, Collin menjawab juga, "Yeah, memang ini ada hubungannya dengan itu, sih…"

"Horeeeeee!"

"Tepatnya, soal cincin."

Kata-kata Collin membuat gadis itu menghentikan sorakannya. "Cincin?" kerungnya.

"Yup. Cincin bertakhtakan cubic zirconia yang muncul pada episode 77… Nah, ayo kita analisa adegan itu, Pemirsa. Ada beberapa poin penting di sini. Nomor satu, mengapa ia tidak bisa membeli berlian?"

"Itu karena ia tidak punya uang…," timpal Korra. "Dan aku tidak peduli. Permata palsu atau bukan, bukan bendanya yang berharga, tapi makna di balik benda itu. Ia telah memberiku hal yang diidam-idamkan setiap gadis… Harapan akan masa depan yang indah berdua…," ia mulai larut dalam imajinasi romantisnya, lengkap dengan kerubi-kerubi cilik yang beterbangan bersama kupu-kupu di padang penuh bunga.

_"No-no-no!_ Hapus itu!" dengan tega Collin menyepak si Cupid hingga jatuh menggelinding melindas tatanan bunga. "Tidak usah banyak bicara. Kita saksikan saja tayangannya."

.

_Tampak sosok seorang pemuda tengah duduk termenung di selusur tangga rumah Cullen. Keningnya berkerut, entah apa yang dipikirkannya. Tak lama ia bangkit, melangkah menuju mobil putih yang terparkir di _carport. _Melesatkannya menembus jalan kecil di tengah hutan._

_Tak lama ia berhenti di depan sebuah rumah kayu bergaya ekletik Prancis-Quileute. Sekian lama memencet bel, akhirnya seseorang membukanya._

_"Seth?" rupanya itu Brady. "Ada apa? Jam patroliku kan masih sore nanti…"_

_"Anu, kau sendiri?"_

_"Eh, tidak… Aku, eh, bersama Collin…"_

_Meski agak mengernyit, Seth tidak tanya-tanya. Sejak insiden Korra, Brady memang sama sekali tak pernah meninggalkan Collin, yang setelah kejadian di jurang masih juga setengah sinting._

"Tunggu," sergah sang _host_ mendadak. "Apa itu yang dibilang narator tadi? Aku sinting?"

"Sudah, Cole, jangan ribut!" decak Korra sebal.

"Tapi…"

"Diam saja dan tonton!"

Melihat Korra sudah masuk mode-tidak-sabarnya, Collin tak punya cara lain dan tutup mulut, kembali mendaratkan perhatian pada adegan di layar.

_Brady, yang kelihatannya sudah punya firasat maksud kedatangan Seth tidak terlalu baik, langsung bertanya ke intinya, "Ada apa?"_

_"Anu, Brady…," Seth menggaruk-garuk kepalanya, biasa kalau ia tidak enak hati. "Aku tidak ingin mengatakannya. Eh, apa kau … sedang ada … dana lebih?"_

_"Hah?"_

_"Anu… Aku sedang butuh uang, dan… ehm, yang hampir setahun lalu itu…"_

_Brady nyaris bingung harus merangkai kata bagaimana. Benar, ia memang sempat meminjam uang tahun lalu, berkali-kali malah, total nyaris enamribu dollar. Semua demi membiayai kencan dan makan malam di restoran bintang lima dengan Roxanne, termasuk membelikannya gaun, kalung, jam tangan mewah, dan entah apa lagi. Sebelum ujung-ujungnya ia didepak._

_"A, aku tahu tidak pada tempatnya aku … eh, memintamu melunasi. Apalagi aku tahu … kondisimu," Seth bahkan tak tega mengatakan alasannya, sadar itu akan melukai hati Brady. "Tapi aku ingin membeli cincin untuk Korra, dan aku kalah besar di bursa saham, jadi…"_

_Brady tahu yang judulnya Seth tidak pernah mau hitung-hitungan masalah utang. Jika ia sampai menagih seperti ini, pasti ia benar-benar terpaksa. Tapi saat ini Brady merasa ia akan sudi melakukan apapun, termasuk berlutut dan menjadi kacung kawanan, asal Seth melupakan utangnya._

_"Uhm, Seth, aku benar-benar minta maaf. Tapi aku sedang tidak punya uang…"_

_"Separuh juga tak apa…"_

_"Aku cuma punya duapuluh dolar… Itu juga harus bertahan hingga bulan depan."_

_"Oh, begitu ya?" Seth garuk-garuk kepala lagi. "Ya sudah, maaf…"_

_Kenapa malah ia yang minta maaf? Tapi itulah Seth…_

_"Ngg, kalau kau mau, mungkin kau bisa pinjam pada Quil atau Embry? Kudengar Quil dapat bonus dari perusahaan asuransi baru-baru ini. Atau Josh, dia kan baru menang lotere."_

_"Iya, terima kasih, Brad… Aku permisi kalau begitu."_

_Dengan itu Seth keluar dari pekarangan rumah keluarga Fuller. Apa ia akan meminjam? Tentu tidak, sudah prinsip hidupnya untuk tak pernah meminjam dari siapapun, apalagi dari kawanan yang memang miskin. Alhasil, seharian ia putar-putar ke sana ke mari, menagih sana-sini tanpa hasil._

_._

"Tuh. Sudah kubilang apa! Seth sedang miskin sekarang!" seru Korra seraya menunjuk layar, yang lantas membuat si produser menyurukkan muka ke telapak tangan. Sepertinya ia menyesal adegan ini disiarkan secara _live_…

"Ya, itulah Pemirsa, kisah Seth si rentenir gagal…," komentar Collin cengengesan. Sepertinya ia lupa kalau ia sendiri punya utang yang sama besar dengan Brady.

Gadis itu sepertinya tidak peduli kata-katanya sebelumnya mempermalukan sang kekasih, dan melanjutkan dengan nada penuh tekad.

"Tidak apa-apa, Sethie… Aku bukan cewek matre, kok…," proklamasinya. "Biaya pernikahan kita toh katanya bakal ditanggung para lintah... Setelah kita menikah pun, aku takkan menuntut macam-macam. Aku juga bisa mencari uang. Kita pasti bisa mengatasi masalah ekonomi bersama…"

"Eh, tunggu sebentar, Korra. Cullen bakal menanggung biaya pestamu?!" Collin membelalak seakan mendengar ada kuda baru saja lahir dari mulut singa. "Masa sih mereka sedermawan itu? Jangan bilang Seth si pengkhianat itu sudah betulan diangkat anak… Atau ini gara-gara Alice sudah gatal ingin membuat pesta…"

"Tidak juga kok. Memang sudah seharusnya saja…," tanggap Korra santai.

"Mencurigakan…," picing Collin.

"Apa memang yang kaucurigai? Anggap saja mereka membayar hutang!"

"Hutang?"

"Ya. Kautahu, tanah yang sekarang mereka tempati itu kan dulu bagian dari tanah Quileute yang diberikan Alfaku. Ck, Kierra memang bodoh tidak tahu harga properti..."

"Makin mencurigakan… Memang dulu wilayah Quileute luas, tapi bukannya sudah dikerdilkan sejak perjanjian tahun 1855? Alfamu saja sudah pergi 20 tahun sebelumnya… Lagipula para Cullen kan baru menginjak tanah ini pada 1930-an… Jangan-jangan Alfamu itu membuat kesepakatan tertentu dengan mereka, agar parasit itu membantunya supaya bisa menguasai kawanan… Kalau dia sampai betulan menjual tanah Quileute yang sekarang atau mencabut Perjanjian Teritorial…"

"Sudah, Cole! Apa lagi sih yang kaucurigai," pukul sepupunya. "Yang jelas kami bakal menikah gratis! GRATIS! Itu saja cukup, kan?"

"Dasar setan gratisan…"

"Masa bodoh! Weeeekkk…"

"Huh. Harus kukatakan cintamu pada Seth itu membuatmu buta, Korra. Masa kau tidak bisa melihat kenyataan? Ayolah. Seth. Orang termakmur di kawanan. Tidak bisa membeli cincin berdesain sederhana dengan satu saja _diamond_ _asli?"_

"Orang kan tidak selamanya di atas..." bela Korra. "Lihat saja. Ia sampai kesana-kemari menagih utang…"

"Tapi dia pergi bersama si Lintah Hiperaktif!"

"Lantas?"

"Dia kan bisa pinjam!"

"Itu dia… Ini masalah harga diri. Masa kau membelikan gadismu cincin dengan uang pinjaman?"

"Makanya kubilang kau buta. Kau tidak memikirkan kemungkinan lain?"

"Apa?"

"Misalnya dia tidak mau membelikanmu mahal-mahal karena takut rugi… Begitu-begitu juga, biar kuliahnya di Kelautan, dia pemain saham. Masa dia tidak memperhitungkan untung-ruginya membelikanmu cincin asli?"

"Maksudmu?"

"Yah, kau bukan imprintnya dan satu saat pasti kalian berpisah…"

"Cole!" bentak Korra marah. "Kau tega bicara begitu?"

"Itu kan cuma satu kemungkinan…"

"… Yang mustahil! Tidak mungkin Sethie sekejam itu padaku! Tarik kata-katamu!"

"Tidak! Alasanku sangat logis!"

"Apa yang logis? Kau bilang begitu supaya aku memilihmu, kan? Kau bisanya main curang!" saking kesalnya, tinju kecil Korra mulai menghantam.

"Ugh! Aduh! Korra!" biar kata ia bisa saja membalas, tentu saja Collin tak akan melakukannya. Akhirnya ia cuma bisa meringkuk, sementara Korra yang marah, setengah menangis, terus saja memukulinya.

"Jahat! Aku kira kau sahabat terbaikku! Kenapa sih kau tidak suka aku bahagia?!"

"…"

"Aku benci kamu, Collin!"

Dengan itu Korra langsung meninggalkan set. Tidak peduli waktu sang sutradara memanggilnya kembali. Tujuannya jelas: langsung mengkonfrontasi sang produser guna mengkonfirmasi kata-kata Collin.

Set jadi kacau karena di sana, Korra mulai bertengkar dengan sang produser. Dan baik sang _host_, sutradara, maupun kameraman hanya bisa melongo.

.

_Maaf, acara kembali dihentikan hingga jangka waktu yang tidak bisa ditentukan._

_._

**_THE GOSSIP TIME_**

**_Fanfiction Showbiz ©2013_**

.

* * *

.

**"Alay" by Lolita, 2010 Sani Sentosa Abadi**

**Oke… Penting ya aku nulis ini? -seperti dibilang: pelampiasan stress…**

**Silakan jika mau komen, menghujat pun bolehlah… *pundung***


End file.
